Ben10magician's Justin and the Wolf
by Ben10magician
Summary: Parodied by Disney's Peter and the Wolf. Dispite his family's warning, the young boy named Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve, and their band of friends and animals sets off into the forest to capture the big bad wolf named Jane Antino and his henchmen.
1. CAST

Parody of Disney's Peter and the Wolf and Inspaired by one of Jussonic's Make Mine Toon Music; Mowgli and the Tiger. Dispite his family's warning, young boy named Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve, and their band of friends and animals sets off into the forest to capture the big bad wolf named Dobo and his henchmen.

Cast

Peter- Justin T. Nocturne (My OC)

* Extra; Princess Eve (My OC) , Sora, Kairi, Sasuke Uchiha and DisneyGal1234/Daisy

Sasha- Valiant (Disney's Valiant 2005)

Sonia- Rapunzel (Tangled; as a duck)

Ivan- Tom and Jerry (sharing the role)

Copper- Charlie B. Barkin and Ithcy Itchiford

Extra for Valiant, Rapunzel, Tom and Jerry; Flynn Ryder, Blu, Jewel, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion (Tom and Jerry in the Wizard of Oz)

*Peter's parants: Ben10magician and Jennifer Nocturne,

Extra- Peter's Grandfather and family members: Aladdin and Jasmine (Eve's parents; they appeared at the end of the story in the parade) Sultan, Rajah, Abu and Iago

Cornelius The Wolf/ Shere Khan- Jane Antino the Wolf (Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child's Little Red Riding Hood)

Extras for ?/ Shenzi, Banzai and Ed- Zeke Wolf, the Three Little Wolves (./_KtPOYISA8vc/Srz35zClvQI/AAAAAAAAAFw/lwS_-Pihh3c/s320/3+Little+Wolves+-+Still+) and Gorgonzola (Chowder)

The Hunters/Freelance Police: Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu (Winx Club)

Narrator/Sterling Halloway- Scrooge McDuck (Disney/KH)


	2. PATW story

**Ben10magician presents...**

**A Fairy Tale with music, played by Sergei Prokofiev, told by Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck**

**"Justin and the Wolf"**

We now see an easy chair with the lamp behind it, and sitting on the easy chair was an anthropomorphized duck with white plumage, four-fingered hands, light blue eyes, yellow-orange feet, and a bill of the yellow-orange color. He has a thick, half-ring of ruffled feathers going around the back of his head, creating the image of an old, balding man. He wore a blue jacket with a folded-down, red collar, red cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck. He keeps the jacket shut with a red belt. A black top hat with a red band near the brim sits on his head, and he wears pince-nez glasses, red spats on his feet and had a brown cane with a gold tip.

Plus he was holding a orangish yellow book with dark red printed title on it. His name is Scrooge McDuck, or Uncle Scrooge for short.

Scrooge smiled as he spoke up with an Alan Young-like scottish accent while chuckling, "Oh! (chuckles) Hello, laddies. My name is Scrooge McDuck, but you can call me Uncle Scrooge. And today, I'm gonna tell you a story of-"

Scrooge looks at the book and realized tthat he title of the book is a Russian print.

"Uh...uhh...Curse me kits, it's hard to pronuace it..." Scrooge begins to say in concern.

Suddenly, the Russian-printed title randomly changed into the English-print. The title of the book now reads: 'Justin and the Wolf'."

Scrooge spoke up, "Ah! Here we go, "Justin and the Wolf." It is a fanmake of our famous musical story; Peter and the Wolf, written by the famous composer Sergei Prokofiev. And as you know in the musical score of 'Justin and the Wolf', each character are represented by the different instrument in to orchestra. For example, here is some of the characters with each different music theme..."

Scrooge opens the book, on the first page with a picture of a violin, viola, cello and a double bass with bows. On the top was the word 'Justin' and on the bottom were music theme notes.

Scrooge explains, "Justin, our hero, is represented by the string quartet."

The picture then comes to life as the bow and the strings plays 'Justin's theme' before the bows and strings transform into a spotlight-like orb with a shadow of a young boy with messy hair, a shirt, pants, boots, hunter's hat and popgun walking happily before he stop and the boy aim his pop-gun and they both disappear to the side, not before firing the cork with a string on it.

We now see Scrooge turning the page to show a harp that is labeled 'Princess Eve' on top with music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge explains, "Eve, our heroine, is represented by the harp."

We can now see the picture coming to life as the harp plays 'Eve's theme'. We now see the instrument transforming into a young girl with a long wavy hair, bra-like top, long skirt and slippers, dancing happily before she curtsy as she disappears.

Scrooge turns the page to show a picture of a flute with the word 'Valiant' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge said, "The pigeon, whose name is Valiant, is a flute...way up high!" The Muppet said the last part in a high pitch voice."

The picture then comes to live as the flute plays 'The pigeon's theme' as some colorful blurry-like air comes out from each holes of the flute before the blurs transformed into three pairs of pigeons with army hats before coming together into one. The pigeon then disappeared in a minute.

Scrooge then turns the page and shows with a picture of a oboe with the word 'Raupnzel' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge then said, "Raupnzel, the duck, is an oboe...like this."

Once more the picture comes to live as the oboe plays 'the Duck's theme', blowing the huge bubble-like orb from the end then a shadow of a beautiful slender girl-duck with longest hair, a dress, a winter hat, and a scarf itself out of the oboe before started waddling along before disappearing into the shadows when the bubble that he was in pops.

Scrooge then turns the page and shows with a picture of a clarinet with the word 'Tom' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge said, "Now here is Tom, the cat, and Jerry, the mouse, both represented by the clarinet in a very low...ahem..."

The clarinet lowers itself down for a bit before stopping as Scrooge clear his throat. Then the clarinet lowers even lower as he continues.

Scrooge, in deep low tone, said, "In a very low register."

The clarinet then plays 'the Cat's theme' as the music's notes come out and travel along, then the note transform into cat's paw-prints, which then show a shadowed humanoid cat sneaking on all fours with a little cubby mouse walking behind him, disappearing in the shadows.

Scrooge then turns the page and shows a trumpet with the word 'Charlie' on top, music theme notes are on the bottom once more.

Scrooge explains, "Charlie B. Barkin, the German Shepeard, and Itchy Itchiford, the Dachsund, are represented by the bugle in the...charge...mode."

Then the picture comes to life, playing 'Charlie's theme', the shadow of a tall slender German Shepeard and a short Dachsund wer shown running before disappearing from sight.

Scrooge then turns the page and shows with a picture of a bassoon with the word 'Ben10magician' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge adds, "Ben10magician, Justin's dad, is an old bassoon."

Suddenly, as the bassoon plays 'Grandpa's theme', it transform into a shadowed young man which look like he was scolding someone before he was gone in the shadows.

Scrooge then turns the page and shows with a picture of a three kettle drums with the word 'The Specialists' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Scrooge said, "The shooting and pounding of the The Specialists' guns by the kettle drums."

Once more, the picture comes to live as the ball appears from outta nowhere, play 'the Hunters' theme' of the drums and on the last note both the ball and the drums dissolves into snow before the scene went black.

Scrooge said, "And of course, Jane Antino the Wolf and his hyena minions, Zake, Gorgonzola and the Three Little Wolves, represented by the French horns and saxophones, for comic effects, only."

We now see a dark spooky and frightful-looking forest as 'The Wolf theme' (played by the three French horns) begins to play. It was both a bit foggy and a lot of snow storm. There was also trail of paw prints, which was made in a snow. Now those paw prints belongs to the certain main villain of our story and his idiotic minions.

As the camera move deeper into the forest following the paw prints, we then saw a dark shadowy scary-looking creature slinking behind the trees.

By the time we've reach to the end of the trees, a shadowy creature appeared, reveal himself as the most dangerous creature of all the forest!

He was a tall and skinny wolf with grey fur, dark grey mane, black eyebrows, black goatiee, black nose, pink inner-ears, yellow eyes with black pupils, and a dark grey bushy tail. His name is Jane Antino, the evil wolf of the forest and the main villain of our story.

Jane Antino, turning his head at us, "RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR; Hahahahahahahaha; I will have my revenge." The villain turns to his idiotic villains as he continues, "Do you smell what I smell, Zake, Gorgonzola, the Three Little Wolves?"

Gorgonzola, puzzled, said, "I don't smell nothin', Jane Antino; you smell anything, Zake?"

"I'm not sure I can smell a thing, Gorgonzola." Zake remarks with a stupid shrug. "Uh...what do you think, the Three Little Wolves?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." the Three Little Wolves laughs.

"Huh? Is that what you smell? What do you smell, Jane Antino?"

"Revenge, Zake. Revenge...against...the humans," Jane Antino answers sinisterly.

"Ooh, yeah. I like that." Gorgonzola said with a wicked smirk.

"Me, too," Zake said with a quick nod.

"Uh-huh!" the Three Little Wolves saids stupidly while nodding in agreement.

The Wolf growls for a bit, while smiling eviliy as the camera made a close-up to Jane Antino's evil eyes.

* * *

Our story now shows a house somewhere in Narnia as someone, wearing a brown winter jacket and hunter's hat and carries a popgun, is coming out in determination.

He was a 12-year old boy with messy brown hair, hazel eyes, a cute Justin Bieber-like face, and wore a red soccer shirt with a black stripe in the middle with a 6 and black stripes on the sides of his shirt, dark brownish shorts, red socks, grey shan-guards and white-black sneakers.

It is of course Justin T. Nocturne, our main hero. He prepares to leave while saying, "That Jane Antino has been attacking our village for too long. It's time that I put a stop to him once and for all."

Scrooge's voice narrates, _"Of course, unknown to Antinoy, something is about to happen to him on this day. Our hero Justin T. Nocturne is armed to the teeth, ready for anything. He is about to go forth to capture that Wolf."_

"Justin, where do you think you're going," A stern voice snaps as someone grabs Justin, pulling him right back into the house.

_"Uh-oh, looks like there's a slight change in plans."_

Justin is now being confronted by his stern and upset parents Ben10magician and Jennifer. The man was a 21-year-old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wears a dark grey t-shirt with the snarling wolf face on it a pair of black jeans, black duster coat, black cape with a hood, a black fedora hat and has a pair of black shoes. Uselly he wears wears a golden wolf head necklace on an orange ribbon around his neck, but not now. He was wearing a royal red trinket with gold trim and hung on gold ribbon around his neck His name is Ben10magician, Justin's father.

Now Jennifer Nocturne, Ben10magician's wife and Justin's mother, is a very beautiful 17-year-old young girl. She had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wears a red short and strapless dress (showing her breast cleavage), and black slipper.

"Awww, come on. Let me out. I got to go after Jane Antino and save our village." Justin said to his parents in a pouty like way.

Ben10magician , angry, exclaims, "Justin, if your mother and I told you once, we've told you a million times! The forest is a dangerous place and not for little boys like you!"

"A very very dangerous place indeed," Jennifer said in agreement.

"The edge of the forest is right over there, you know that; and there sorts of ferocious creatures hiding behind those trees."

"What if Jane Antino the Wolf came out of the woods a-and gobble you up? Where will you be, then, huh? HUH?"

"I'll tell you where you be...you'll be in his belly, that's where'll you be. We're telling you, Justin, once and for all; the forest in no place for boy to just go hunting for Wolfs without a care in a world." Ben10magician said sternly. He doesn't want to be harsh; the man was just looking out for his child.

Justin giggled though Jennifer frowns as she snaps, "Justin! Jane Antino is nothing to laugh about."

"Your mother's right it's serious business. Very serious business," Ben10magician took the popgun away while adding, "Now stay inside until Jane Antino and his hyenas are captured. It's for your own good."

As Ben10magician and Jennifer heads off, the boy groans a bit as he said to himself, "It's not fair. Why, I could take on that dumb Jane Antino with no problem. Mom and dad just don't understand that I can take care of myself!"

_"Wow, very embarrassing for a great hunter."_

"Hey, come on, Scrooge!" Justin snaps to Scrooge in frustration, making the audience laugh.

_"Sorry, just part of the script."_

Justin sighs a bit then imagine himself capturing Jane Antino while leading him to the firing squad, firing off his popgun. The boy chuckles as he said in determination, "Sorry, mom, dad, but I must do this. I will prove to them that I can take Jane Antino no matter what."

With that, Justin begins his plan. Luckily, His parents are in bed sleeping while the father is holding the popgun. The boy quietly goes over to it and takes a feather, tickling his father's nose with it. Ben10magician chuckles and laughs a bit, allowing Justin to take his popgun back with disturbing him.

With a smile, Justin went outside without his parents being the wiser. The boy then left the gates of his house, sighing a bit. He then whistles and throw some snow into the air, walking onward as he crossed a bridge in determination.

Justin spot a young girl playing in a snow. She was a very beautiful Arabian girl, about 14-years-old, with long blackish brown wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes and a lovely smile. She wore an bluish-green belly-dancer's bra-like top(showing her belly and breast cleavage), with darker blue-green trimmings and with coins on it, dark blue/green chocker with coins, wristband and earrings, a long matching skirt with dark blue/green waistband, and cream-colored rim on the middle and dark bluish green rims on the bottom, teal wintercoat, winter hat, mittens, scarf, and light blue slip-on shoes. Her name is Eve, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine and Justin's girlfriend.

The second was an 15 year old teenage boy with light and dark brown spiked hair, black suit, big yellow shoes and wears an crown necklace. His name is Sora.

The third was an 15 year old teenage girl with shoulder-length amburn hair, pink dress with a black belt, and light purple shoes. Her name is Kairi, Sora's girlfriend.

The fourth one was a handsome 16 year old boy with black hair with a blue tint, blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, dark onyx-colored eyes, dark blue ninja shoes, and a dark blue ninja headband on his forehead. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

The last one was a beautiful, 16-year-old girl with long black dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, wears a blue jean jacket, a jade green shirt under it, blue jeans, and black boots. She's DisneyGal1234 or Daisy for short, Saskue's girlfriend

Eve gasps when she saw Justin and wave at him.

"Hey Justin," Eve exclaims with a smile. Justin smiled and walk up to her.

"Oh!" Justin exclaims then spoke shyly, "Hey, Eve."

Eve, giggling, said, "Hi, Justin." The girl hugs him.

"How's it going?" Sora asked

"Pretty good."

Kairi, noticing Justin's popgun, comments, "Whoa I see that you have your gun here. Where are you going?"

Justin in determination answers, "To catch a Wolf, Jane Antino."

"D-d-did you say Jane Antino?" Saskue asked in cencon

"Yes."

Dasiy, in worry, spoke up, "But Justin, Wolfs are very dangerous...and scary."

Justin laughs a bit, "Don't worry, I'm not afraid of Wolfs, besi-"

"Can we come with you?"

"Huh? Well...I don't know-"

Eve came up close to him with cute eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Please, Justin? Pretty please," Eve ask pleadingly. She flutters her eyelashes, making Justin blush. That girl just looked darn cute. The audience laughs at this.

"Well...alright." Justin said, giving in.

Eve smiles with joy as she said, "Oh, thank you, Justin."

Eve kisses Justin's cheek making him blush some more. The five prepares to head off with two dogs appears, exclaiming, "Justin, Eve! Sora! Kairi! Saskue! Dasiy! Wait for us!"

One was a con man German Shepherd. He had slender body, tan fur with dark brown on his head, ears, and back. light brown muzzle, around his eyes, and inner ears and lighter tan underbelly, dark eyes, brownish red nose, a notch missing from his right ear, and wore a golden pocket watch on blue ribbon on his neck like a necklace. His name is Charlie B. Barkin, Justin pet dog.

Next to Charlie, was Jusitn's other pet dog and Charlie's best friend Itchy Itchiford; (a short brown Dachshund with tan muzzle, paws, feet underbelly and tip of his tail. He had dark brown floppy ears, dark eyes, and dark brownis red nose. He wore a red baseball cap, and an old green shirt with no sleeves)

"Oh, sorry Charlie and Itchy."

"I hope your parents don't find out about this, Justin." Itchy said to Justin

"They'll never know, Charlie." Justin assures the dog as the trio heads on off for what's going to be a very dangerous yet interesting hunt.

* * *

As the group kept on walking through the snow, Justin stops to aim his pop gun at a pile of show and fires, causing a tree to be uncovered. Eve smiles while saying, "Your aim is pretty good."

"Thanks." Justin said with a chuckle. As he, Eve and Charlie continues on, they passed by a birdhouse where an a pigeon with a orange beak, blue and pink patterns on his chest and a parachute around him, named Valiant came out, overhearing the commotion.

_"Here's Valiant, the pigeon I told you about."_

"Hey, Justin! Eve, Sora, Kairi, Saskue, Dasiy Charlie, Itchy; what goes?" Valiant asks his friends curiously before he called out. "Hey, Jewel! Blu! Jerry! Come quickly

"We've coming." A boy's voice answered

"This had better be good, Valiant!" Came a female voice.

Then three more figures came out of the house and came to the excited duck.

The first two were two rare blue Spix's Macaws; one was male and had light brown eyes, and the other was female with light blue. Their names were Blu and Jewel.

The third and last one was a small cute brown humanoid mouse with tan muzzle, lighter brown belly, black nose, cute little black eyes, cute peach-colored inner ears, and wore red bowtie around his neck. His name is Jerry Mouse, the third of Valiant's best friends

_"Oh and these are his best friends; Blu and Jewel the two blue Spix's Macaws and Jerry Mouse the mouse"_

"Well what to you know? It's Justin, Eve, Sora, Kairi, Saskue and Dasiy" Jewel smiled

"Oh goody! A hunting party!" Blu grinned

"Yeah!" Jerry smiled

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Valiant smiled, excited.

_"Very excited pigeon who tends to forget stuff."_

"Hey, come on, Scrooge, I do not!" Valiant protests to Scrooge with a frown.

_"Oh really; Then where is your hat, unforgettable pigeon?"_

The audience laughs. Valiant looks and saw that he is indeed missing his hat, making him say, "Oh, hang on!" The pigeon rushes back into his house and put his green army hat on before coming out. "There." Valiant, Blu and Jewel (with Jerry ridng on her) flew over to his friends while Valiant saying, "Hey, you guys? How are you doing?"

"Doing fine as usual, Valiant," Eve said to Valiant with a smile as the pigeon glances at Justin's popcorn.

"Good! So whatcha doing? Are you hunting?" Blu asked

"Yeah, we're on a hunt for that Wolf Jane Antino!" Charlie exclaims to Valiant with a smirk.

"Yes, I want to prove to mom and dad by getting that Wolf and his pals once and for all." Justin said in agreement.

"Well, that sounds like a good mission." Valiant said in amazement. So Justin want to prove himself to Ben10magician and Jennifer, eh? "That sounds like fun; All right if I come along to witness this?"

"Sure, no problem. Come along, we can use all the help that we can get." Eve said with a giggle.

"All right, let's go!"

As the group moves on, Justin, Eve, Sora, Kairi, Saskue, and Daisy walks and whistles with Charlie and Itchy doing some sniffing. Of course, Valiant was showing off his dancing skills, dancing a bit on the pop gun while swinging on the toy's string.

"You're silly, Valiant." Itchy giggles a bit as Valiant now flew past a few branches. As the group approach a corner, they gasp upon seeing a shadow. It looks like...

_"It's Jane Antino and the gang!"_

Eve gasps, "Make that shot count Justin."

"I-I-I-I'll try, Eve." Justin gulps a bit and he fires his pop gun...though nothing happened. Not good!

"Yipes!" Valiant exclaims as he flew to hide under Justin's hat. It likes like this is it...but the friends notices that the shadow actually belongs to a duck, that was seen before, causing them to sigh in relief.

She was a beautiful duck-girl with slender body, green eyes, yellow feathers, short brunette hair, orange bill and webbed feet, wearing a dress (with purple skirt, long pink sleeves, and lavender corset that shows her breast cleavage), white winter hat and a purple scarf, and barefoot. Her name is Rapunzel.

With her was her husband and her friends.

Her husband was a 26-year-old humanoid goose with brown feathers, dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark brown goatiee, orange bill, and webbed feet. He wore a blue vest, a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He also wore a dark blue winters hat and scarf. His name was Flynn Rider, also known as Eugene Fitzherbert.

The first friend was a scarecrow with his yellow head is a small sack with brown eyes, brown nose and mouth painted on it. He wears an old, pointed black hat, and his body is a faded green suit of clothes stuffed with straw. His hands are gloves padded with cotton. He wears old boots with grey tops. He also wore a dark green scarf He is only known as the Scarecrow

The second was a man made entirely of tin, cleverly jointed together, although he rattles and clanks a little as he moves. he had silver eyes, pointed nose, had a tin bowtie, tin hat, and and carries a silver axe. On his chest was a beautiful red clock in shape of an heart (showing him his kindess and tenderness). He is only known as the Tin Man.

The last one was a humanoid bipedal lion with brownish gold pelt, yellow on most of his face, brown eyes, black nose, brown main, turfs on his knees and tip of his tail. He is only known as Lion

_"But it isn't Jane Antino or his gang at all. It's only Raupnzel, the duck, and her friends Flynn Rider the goose, Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion "_

"Hey, Raupnzel." Justin said while greeting his friend.

"Hey, Justin, Eve, Valiant, Charlie." Raupnzel said, "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Oh, we're hunting for a Wolf, want to join us?" Valiant asks Raupnzel curiously.

"Would I ever? I love hunting dangerous stuff." Flyyn smiled

"Besides, We got nothing else better to do." Scarecrow grinned

"Cool! Come on!" Charlie exclaims to Raupnzel with a smile.

_"Well, well, looks like Rapunzel and her friends wants to join the party as well."_

Lion smiles happily as he imagines himself capturing Jane Antino. Won't that be fun?

_"Yes, imagination can be a great thing."_

Of course, when Lion hits Jane Antino with the gun, the wolf turns around and growls furiously at him. The cowardly lion screams as he panic and run away like mad, causing the audience to laugh again.

_"Then again, it can sometimes run away with you."_

Lion in a panic dives into a hill of snow. Valiant sighs as he, Rapunzel, Flyyn, Ithcy, and Charlie pulls the lion out, the pigeon said, "Lion, sometimes you can be just a coward, it's going to be fine."

"No it's not! Antino's going to kill us all!" Lion exclaims in terror.

"Relax; Justin will handle that dumb old Wolf." Charlie said to Lion with a smile, calming him down a bit.

"Wait, really? Well, as long as it's Justin, I'm fine...wait, what if I'm dead before that happens?"

The audience laughs again. Valiant groans as he tries to calm Lion down, the cowardly lion has freaked out once more. Unknown to him, the bushes begin to rustle nearby. Someone else is about to come onto the scene. Somewhere inside the tall weeds, the grey creature, with pointy cat ears and tail were shown above the grass, was slinking around.

_"Now who could that be? It couldn't be... oh no. It's Tom the cat. Hello, Tom." _

Then creature push the tall weeds apart and pokes it's head out and looked at us with a sneaky grin. It was indeed... a cat. He was a bluish grey humanoid Russian-blue cat. He had white muzzle, paws, feet and tip of his tail. He had lighter grey underbelly, peach-colored inner ears, wide black bushy eyebrows, yellow with green eyes, and wore a purple collar with a shiny golden diamond-shaped tag. He is known as Thomas 'Tom' Cat, or Tom for short, another one of Justin and Eve's friends.

Tom waves to the camera while saying, "Hey, everybody." The cat smirks mischievously as he doves back into the bushes then sneaks over to Valiant who is still continuing in berating the scared Raupnzel.

_"Tom's a peaceful fun-loving sort, though a little shy on brains."_ Scrooge laughs as he continues. _"You know the type."_

Then the smirking Tom poke his head outta the weeds, licking his lips while watching hungrily at the unknowing Valiant and Jerry.

Scrooge, in shock and realization, shouts out, _"HEY, VALIANT, JERRY, LOOK-OUT!"_

Charlie, noticing Tom, yelps as he spoke up, "Uh...Valiant, Jerry?"

Valiant, with a bored look on his face, answer, "Don't tell me. Tom's right behind us, isn't he?"

Eve said with a slow nod while spotting Tom too, "Yep."

"Is he gonna eat me this time?" Jerry asked with a bored look on his face as well.

Justin shrugs while saying, "Most likely."

"Bring him on-." Valiant then yelps in realization. "Wait! What am I saying? we gotta fly."

Suddenly Tom burst out of the weeds and pounce at Valiant and Jerry who quickly dodges the cat's attack on time. Tom crash into the snow before the frowning cat, on all fours, chases the pigeon and the mouse around, up the tree, under the tree branch and back to the ground. First Valiant went underneath the legs of the confused Raupnzel, and then Tom, which send the surprised duck spinning. Then the cat, the mouse, and the pigeon went inside Justin's hat, which made the boy and Eve duck down. Justin look surprised as the hat wiggled madly in the mid-air.

_"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

As Scrooge shouts, Justin reach inside his hovering hat, grabbing the cat's tail and struggle to pull him out.

"STOP IT!" As Justin shouts, he finally pulls Tom from inside his hat, which land back onto Justin's head. The annoyed boy then hold the cat's collar as he and Eve glare at the cat with a sheepish grin and both hands behind his back. "Alright, Tom, what are you hiding?"

"Uh, nothing," Tom said innocently. Of course, the humans aren't falling for that act.

Charlie frowns as he exclaims, "Oh, really!"

Charlie then pull out both hands, which are both closed. Itchy then pats the first paw, Tom opens the first one with an unconsicse Jerry on it, Itchy then pats the other one, and the cat opens it, revealing an unconscious Valiant. Justin, Sora, Kairi, Saskue, Blu, Jewel, Scarecrow, Tim Man, Lion, Charlie, Ithcy, Flynn and Raupnzel look shocked and angry, including Eve.

Eve gasps, "Oh, Tom...shame on you!"

Tom gulp as he looks at the unconscious pigeon and mouse. He chuckle sheepishly while handing Valiant and Jerry to Eve and then turn his head away with his hands behind his back, whistling as if he was innocent.

_"Oh, how are we gonna get anywhere if they are gonna fight off themselves?"_

When Valiant and Jerry woke up, he looked around confused, before seeing Tom causing them to scream, "AHHHH!"

Scared, Valiant and Jerry went behind Eve. The kids glared angrily at Tom, Justin shoves him to the snow,. Tom, with cute anime-like eyes, made a sheepish grin while the kids are scolding him.

"Tom, you otta be ashamed!" Justin scold Tom sternly.

"Yeah, you big bully," Eve snaps at the cat in agreement.

"You cat in a grass!" Raupnzel remarks angrily to the sheepish Tom.

Justin groans as he and the others continue on, minus Valiant, who flew down to the frowning cat.

"C'mon, Valiant, Jerry; Tom's sorry, he won't do it again." Justin calls out to Valiant with a sigh.

Valiant, scolding, exclaims, "You bad ol' putty tat!"

Suddenly Valiant then realizes that his friends are leaving him behind and turns back to see Tom making an evil smirk. With a snarl, the cat swiped his paw at the pigeon, scaring Valiant out of his wits, whose flew to catch up with the others. The audience laughs. Tom then gets up and follows them along.

Tom comment, "Why couldn't the author cast Slyvester and Tweety as Ivan and Sasha? I mean, I don't mind beating up large dogs, but chasing small pigeons that didn't do anything to me DOES make me look like a real bully."

Raupnzel puts in, "Well, to be fair, this DOES still leave Sylvester and Tweety free to play the roles if some other author wishes to use them in a 'Make Mine Music' fanmake."

* * *

_"Of course, before our brave hunters go on to find Jane Antino and his goons, they stop at Professor Ludwing Von Drake's lab for some items."_

At the labotory, the group is there as a duck with white feathers, gray hair, glasses, and a white lab coat named Ludwig Von Drake demonstrating wolf-capture devices before handing them to the heroes. The duck scientist said, "These inventions made by Beaker and me could help you in capturing Jane Antino and his boys."

"Thanks, Professor VonDrake." Justin said with a smile. "If the popgun doesn't work, we can always rely on these things."

"Yeah! What does this pen do?" Raupnzel ask curiously as she plays with a pen, causing it to shoot out gas at herself and Lion, making them both drowsy. "Wow, I feel...sleepy..."

Both Lion and Raupnzel fell to the floor, asleep while the audience laughs.

* * *

A while later, the heroes continues their search, going deeper into the woods. The humans turn around as the animals form a line behind them, backing away nervously.

_"And thus, our little band of hunting yet timid heroes sets off to find Jane Antino and his gang."_

Tom backs away then feels some fur with his tail, making him ask, "Why do I feel something very big with my tail?" Sure enough, the orange cat looks up to see a familiar Wolf and his hyena minions glaring at him.

_"Uh oh; found him."_

Jane Antino, licking his lips, remarks sinisterly, "Salutations, snack."

Tom weakly at first said, "Yipe." Then he turned to the audience and spoke in a high voice, "On second thought...YIPPPEEEE!"

The audience laughs as Tom's yelling causing Zake to cringe as the wolf said, "Ow! Man, that's gonna hurt my ears for two days."

"Me, too, Zake. What about you, Ed?" Gorgonzola ask Three Little Wolves with a cringe.

"Huh?" Three Little Wolves asks in confusion.

"9-1-1! 9-1-1! Police! Civic authorities! ASCPA! ASAP," Tom screams as he jumps onto Justin's head, making Raupnzel very dizzy in the progress, "Murder; Betrayal; Kidnapped! No, cat-napped!"

"Tom, what's wrong with you?" Charlie ask Tom, unaware that Jane Antino and the hyenas are approaching the group right now.

"Get off of me, Tom." Justin said to Tom in annoyance, the boy is obviously still unaware of the evil Wolf's presence.

"Tom what are you doing?" Eve asks Tom with a frown.

Becky was a little dizzy as she slowly walked. Jane Antino looked close to eating her.

_"Oh! Oh, Rapunzel! Rapunzel, look out! Behind you!"_

Rapunzel quickly recovered in time as she looked, and continued walking.

_"W-O-L-F!"_

Rapunzel gasped as she did a double take, felt her body as if she was almost eaten, then quickly ran over to Penny, Mint and Brain, who stuck close together, turning and gasping upon seeing the Wolf and his cohorts.

"It's Jane Antino!" Eve and Charlie exclaims with a gasp of terror.

"RROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR," Jane Antino roars before laughing evilly, "Hahahahahahah! Hello children."

"I told you he's in front of me!" Tom said to his friends in fright. "Well, not really but still!"

"But I thought he's behind me." Raupnzel said in confusion.

_"As a matter of fact, Jane Antino is EVERYWHERE!"_

Saskue and Daisy screams out in worry, "Run, Justin; Run!"

"Run?" Justin ask as he looked at Jane Antino. "Why should I run?"

That shocked and surprised Jane Antino. The Wolf in a pompous manner ask, "Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?"

Justin, pointing to the Wolf, comments, "I know you all right! You're Jane Antino! My dad told me all about you."

"Precisely," Jane Antino said as he unsheathed his really long and razor-sharp claws. "Then you should also know, Justin my boy; that everyone runs from Jane Antino."

The Wolf place a claw under Justin's chin. The boy just push it away.

"You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone, even you. I'm on my mission to capture you for my mom and dad, and even for my girlfriend Eve!" Justin said to Jane Antino in determination, making Eve smile a bit at that.

The teenagers and the animal friends look shocked at Justin's bravery.

Jane Antino grins as he exclaims, "Ah! You have great courage for one so young. And that courage is deserving of a sporting chance."

Justin just cross his arms glaring at the Wolf, Jane Antino turns away from the Man-Cub and close his eyes.

Jane Antino said, "Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting...for me. One...two...three...four..."The Wolf said as he turn to see Justin grabbing his popgun. "You're trying my patience, Justin!" Jane Antino said angrily and frighteningly at the boy as he count quickly, "Five, six, seven, eight, nine...ten!"

Then Jane Antino roared and pounces towards Justin...just as the boy quickly use his pop gun. Of course, the cork just hit the Wolf on the nose, causing the Wolf to look a bit confused as he fall back a bit.

"Okay, maybe that idea wasn't a good one." Justin said sheepishly to the upset Jane Antino.

"Okay, you are going to pay for that." Jane Antino snarls furiously as he approaches Justin, making the boy chuckle nervously as Sora, Kairi, Saskue, Blu, Jewel, Scarecrow, Tim Man, Lion, Charlie, Itchy, Flynn, and Tom run up to a tree, "Starting with your little girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm not scared of you, creep!" Eve snaps in defiance though Jane Antino growls at her, making her yelp. "Then again, this isn't Argrabah!"

The two kids run off as Raupnzel stay behind while laughing, "Ha ha ha! Why are we running? hehehehehe," The duck turns to Jane Antino...then gasps a bit upon seeing him, "Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah indeed," Gorgonzola laughs as Raupnzel groans as he starts to relax a bit, causing the bad guys to stare at him.

_"Raupnzel, no; you can't relax now!"_

"Hey, you kidding; we love relaxing food!" Zake exclaims to Scrooge. Raupnzel screams as he runs away, much to the wolf's annoyance. "Ugh! Why must they run away?"

Jane Antino chases after Raupnzel as the latter dove into the ice nearby. The wolf tries to folllow, only to miss. Soon the villain chases after Raupnzel who swam for his life. Then a while later, somehow the duck is being chased on ice while Jane Antino is under water, swimming.

"How did he do that?" Gorgonzola ask in confusion.

"Ha ha ha ha," Three Little Wolves exclaims while shrugging. Soon Raupnzel jumps back into the snow as Jane Antino popped out of the ice, chasing him around a tree.

"No, no, dear goodness, NO," Raupnzel screams as she jumps into the hole of the tree in hopes to confuse Jane Antino...too bad it didn't work. The wolf saw him jump right in there.

"Nice try!" Jane Antino exclaims evilly as he dove his head right into the hole, cornering the poor girl. A while later after a snap, the wolf's head came back out, with a feather in his mouth. He spat the feather out... and it landed between two pair of duck footprints in the snow.

"Awww, why must the boss get all the fun?" Zake asks with a pouty look.

"Raupnzel, no," The remaining members of Justin's group gasp in the tree that they're hiding in.

"No...he's gone." Charlie said in sadness. The group looks up into the heaven. They could imagine Raupnzel up there, walking to heaven's gates.

"Goodbye, everyone," Raupnzel said in sadness, waving goodbye while walking through the gates.

_"Poor Raupnzel, he was the greatest of them all as well as one to go. Goodbye, poor Raupnzel. Maybe Jane Antino won't get him now up there."_

"Oh, guys, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have talked him into coming." Eve said in sadness. Valiant, who knew Raupnzel for a long time, and Flynn, heartbroken by the lost of his love looks down in sadness. Raupnzel may be a coward and a fool but he is a good friend nevertheless.

_"Will this crime go unavenged?"_

Valiant looks upset and ticked off. Raupnzel is gone and it's all Jane Antino's fault!

_"Not if Valiant has any say in it."_

"Come on down so we can eat you one by one." Jane Antino said sinisterly. Valiant looks angrily as the Wolf and the hyenas walk around the tree, the leader growls while clawing up the tree.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Gorgonzola exclaims with a sneer.

"You...you BEAST," Valiant yells furiously. The pigeon flew down and around the Wolf's nuzzle, hitting Jane Antino in the nose. The audience laughs at this. "Take this and this! How do you like that, Khannie?"

"Why you," Jane Antino exclaims in fury as he swipes at Valiant, only to miss. The pigeon then took his lip and tied it around his muzzled before kicking him in the nose once more. The audience laughs once more.

"How do you like that?" Valiant snaps as Jane Antino undid the lip onto his muzzle but yelps as the pigeon pecks him between the eyes, "Ha; Not so mighty now, eh?"

"All right, nice work, Valiant," Justin cheered to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah, kick his tail!" Charlie giggles a bit. Valiant smiles, enjoying himself...but he ends up tripping and landing right into Zake's mouth. Luckily, the pigeon recovers and gasps upon seeing where he is in time.

_"Yikes! Valiant; Valiant, get up! Get up and get out of there!"_

Valiant manages to fly out of Zake's mouth in time causing the others to cover their eyes, fearing the worst. Luckily they peek out and sighs in relief. Their friend is safe and sound...though the audience laughs as she realizes that he herself has left his hat in Ed's mouth.

"Excuse me?" Valiant calls out to Ed who turns to him before the pigeon punches him in the nose, causing him to open his mouth. Valiant grabs his hat back and flew out as the wolf chomps down. The audience laughs once more.

Valiant in determination made fighting stances as his friends in the tree cheer him on. The pigeon smirks as he dodges the wolves's attacks while flying around.

_"Yes, without ease of overconfidence..."_

Unfortunately, Valiant wasn't watching where he was flying, causing him to collide with a tree. The audience laughs as he fell downward to the snow below.

_"Hoo boy, not good; this is very bad."_

"Go on, get him boss!" Gorgonzola and Zake cheers wildly as Jane Antino come closely to Valiant, almost unconscious. This could be the end of the poor little guy.

Luckily, his pals got a plan. As Justin got some rope out, he ties a loop around Tom and lowers him to make a noose for Jane Antino. The cat prepares as he tie the rope near the wolf's tail then ties on the other end so that Justin, Eve and Charlie could pull him up to the branch.

"Okay, almost..." Eve mumbles a bit. Jane Antino prepares to eat Valiant... "NOW!"

Quickly, Justin's group pulls on the rope. This causes Jane Antino to yelps as he is pulled upward, dropping Valiant in the progress, causing the audience to laugh. Unfortunately, the gang has done it so hard that they slip and are now at the same level.

"Hi there," Justin said to the upset Jane Antino with a grin.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Jane Antino roars as he dove right at his enemies as he swung around the rope. Justin, Eve, Charlie and Tom got back onto the tree branch...unfortunately, so did the evil wolf. "Now I got you!"

The four gasps and held onto each other with Jane Antino coming closer. The wolves watch on eagerly as Zake said, "I don't know whether to start our meal on the kids, the little pigeon, two macows, a mouse, a strawman, a tin man, a cat and a big scardy fuzzball."

Lion overheard the comment as the cat snaps upset, "You talking about me?"

"Uh-oh; you called him a fuzzball." Tim Man yelps in alarm. He know what happens when people or animals calls Lion a 'fuzzball'.

Lion, even more upset, snaps again, "Are YOU talking about ME?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Eve said to the wolves with a shrug.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?"

"Now you've done it." Justin said wth a smirk.

"They call me MISTER Fozzball!" Lion roars as he jumps off the tree branch though he unknowingly knocks Charlie and Ithcy off the tree branch, causing the dogs to lands near Valiant in the progress. The scardy lion charges the wolves angrily and brutally kicks all wolves of their keisters, though most of the more brutal parts are covered by the classic 'cartoon fight cloud'. The audience laughs once more.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need those three stooges to handle you whelps. And it will be that much more satisfying to kill all of you on my own anyway." Jane Antino snaps as he advances on Justin, Eve, Sora, Kairi, Saskue and Dasiy sinisterly. The wolf yelps as the kids made a fire, causing him to get back in fear, "Gah! I will still kill you once I get by this fire!"

_"Looks like things were going bleak..."_

Valiant, who recovered, and Charlie gasps in fear. What will they do? The pigeon then heard footsteps as he gasps, "Gosh!"

_"Wait, what's that?"_

Sure enough, we see a teenage boys, wearing a white and black suit with a blue cape, one with blond hair, one with purple hair, one with brown hair, one with grey hair, one with blodish brown hair with a glasses, and one who is African, nearby, arriving with weapons on their person.

_"Why, look! It's the The Specialists, AKA Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu!"_ Scrooge's voice exclaims. He comment, _"Oh, and don't bother asking Brandon, Riven and Nabu where they hide their weapons; they will ALWAYS say that it's 'None of your blasted business'."_

"Quick, guys," Valiant exclaims as he and Charlie rush over to the The Specialists cops, "Hey, my friends need some help!"

This cause the The Specialists cops yelp as they shoot randomly. The audience laughs. Once the six calms down, Sky notices Valiant, Itchy, and Charlie as he said, "Hey, snap out of it, you guys! It's only Valiant and Charlie."

"What's goin' on?" Timmy asks Valiant and Charlie curiously.

"Charlie, Itchy, and I will show ya." Valiant said as he quickly uses his wing to write the word 'Wolf' in the snow nearby.

"See?" Charlie ask the cops hopefully, "W-O-L-F; Wolf; Meaning Jane Antino, of course."

"Jane Antino?" The Specialists cops exclaims in shock and alarm.

Brando said, "But if Jane Antino's on the loose, that means that the hyenas are with him, too."

"Who cares if those four are on the loose? We gotta do somethin' about it." Nabu remarks madly.

"I agree!" Helia laughs madly and eagerly.

"To the rescue," Riven said with a nod. The cops and the duo quickly rush over in hopes to save Justin, Eve and Tom in time...but upon arriving in the area, they gasp upon seeing a shocking sight.

In the snow are a lot of paw prints...as well as two set of human footprints and Justin's hat. The The Specialists cops gasps with Sky saying sadly, "Holy bad timing. It's too late."

"No! Why must the good die so young?" Timmy exclaims in sadness as the other sidekicks, as well as Helia and Nabu begins to cry. They were too late to save the poor Justin, Eve, Sora, Kairi, Saskue and Dasiy...

"Uh, excuse me, guys?" A voice spoke, causing the cops to yelp and shoot randomly like mad causing the audience laugh. After calming down, they look up and saw a surprising sight: Justin, Eve, Saskue, Dasiy, Sora, Kairi Flynn, Blu, Jewel, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tom and Jerry are not only alive and well, but they are sitting on Jane Antino's tummy, the wolf is in shackles. Not only that, his minions are tied up and shackled as well.

"Geez, don't do that to us!" Nabu exclaims to Justin, the one who spoke, in annoyance.

"Sorry, but can any of you guys give us a hand with Janey?" Eve giggles making the audience laugh as Jane Antino scowls at this.

Rivian ask, "How did you three do it? How did you manage to capture the Wolf that has been plaguing our village for months?"

Justin answer, "First, Tom clawed Jane Antino in both of his front legs, putting the Wolf in enough pain to make him slip. Then Eve got Jane Antino with that sleeping gas fountain pen Professor VonDrake provided us at a point in between us starting our hunt and us actually encountering Jane Antino and those hyenas. That made him drowsy enough to sleep even more. Then *I* finished the job with some reinforced AND electrified wolf shackles ALSO provided to us by Bunsen and Beaker."

Timmy comment, "Well, Khannie, it looks like you and your hyena pals will be spending the rest of your lives in a super-maximum-security zoo.

* * *

It was later that day and everyone in town is celebrating. Jane Antino has been captured, oh what a happy day! Justin, Eve, Charlie, Ithcy, Saskue, Dasiy, Sora, Kairi, Blu, Jewel, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tom and Jerry are leading the The Specialists cops with Stitch holding the Wolf and his goons in captivity. Jane Antino, Gorgonzola, Zake and the Three Little Wolves are put in a cage large enough and strong enough to easily and securely hold all four of them.

_"Yes, what a happy day; I will say it again, what a happy day! Justin, Eve, what a hero and heroine! Same to you guys, including you Tom and Jerry! Everyone's happy...well, except Jane Antino and his pals."_

"Oh shut up!" Jane Antino snaps at Scrooge in annoyance. The audience laughs.

Tom see his girlfriend, a female white tabby cat named Toodles Garlore, waving at him and comment, "Justin, Eve, Charlie; I had fun hanging with you today and I'm glad we managed to apprehend that Wolf. However, I feel a need to do a little - private celebrating - with my gal. Besides, Justin, I have a feeling you and Eve are going to want to be alone soon enough anyway."

Tom rush off to meet with Toodles. Justin and Eve saw their parents, IM Ben10magician and Jennifer, as well as Aladdin and Jasmine, Eve's grandfather Sultan, Rajah Jasmain's tiger, Aladdin's monkey Abu and Iago the Parrot, speechless as they came up to them. Justin spoke up, 'So...how did we do?"

"Well...I got to admit, we're proud in a way." Ben10magician said with a nod. "But what happened if you haven't caught Jane Antino, what then?"

"Awww, come on, dad."

Jasmine comment, "On one hand, you DID disobey a direct order to NOT go out there after Antino and his pals and you got all four of us worried sick. On the other hand, we ARE proud that you actually DID manage to capture them. However, as much as we applaud your courage, teamwork and resourcefulness, we still have to ground both of you for four months so you will learn not to worry us like that again - but THAT can wait until AFTER the big celebration."

Aladdin in concern asks, "Four months? That's a little too harsh for them. They saved our lives and the village."

Iago said with a nod, "As much as I'd like to disagree with you on that, Aladdin, you're right. Okay, we'll shorten it...to a week."

Jasmine, in surprise, asks, "What? But...but Iago, that's just-."

Jennifer chuckles a bit while asking, "Jasmine...has anyone ever told you...that you worry about Eve...too much?"

"Well, yeah and...Hey! Whose side are you on, Jennifer?"

"Girls, girls, now's not the time for an argument." Sultan said to the girls with a light chuckle. "It's only fair that we go easy on Justin and Eve...this time. Besides, Jasmine, weren't you the same way with me?"

Jasmine, sighing in defeat, said, "You're right, father, as you always has been."

Ben10magician , turning to the kids, spoke up, "Well, Justin, we're letting you and Eve off the hook this time. But don't do it again in the future, okay?"

"Yes, Dad." Justin said with a smile.

"Yes, Ben10magician ," Eve said then she and Justin kiss each other. Looks like things have turn out great for everyone!

Well, almost everyone.

* * *

Valiant and Flynn didn't attend the parade. They were at the same tree, looking at the feather, the last remains of Raupnzel, mourning for their poor friend.

_"Sadly, Valiant and Flynn were not happy. He is thinking about his poor lost friend and Flynn's lost wife, Raupnzel..."_

But however, as Valiant and Flynn kept crying, someone appears at the tree, walking to his friend then cries a bit, "Waaaah! Wait, why are you crying, Valiant?"

"Not now, Raupnzel! I'm mourning for Raupnzel! I..." Valiant and Flynn yelps in surprise then turns to see Raupnzel, "Raupnzel!"

"Hey there, boys! Wait, was I gone?"

"Raupnzel, you're alive, you're alive!" Flynn laughs happily as he kisses Raupnzel while Valiant hugs her. "You're safe, what a wonderful day!

"Good news, Jane Antino and the hyenas has been captured! Come on, we gotta find the others and celebrate! They will be so happy to see you!" Valiant smiled.

"Yeah, they will!" Raupnzel exclaims as he runs with her husband and her friend. As Valiant flew off and Fylnn runs off, the duck grabs her feather and put it back on her tail. "Dang, this tail feather comes loose easily."

The audience laughs as Raupnzel follows Valiant and Flynn back to the village.

_"And thus, everyone, but Jane Antino and the hyenas, lived happily ever after."_

The End

An Ben10magician Production.


End file.
